Across Time
by Eyes-of-Pearl
Summary: UPDATED FINAL CHAP UP! What started as an innocent encounter in the rain turned into a love that has stretched across time. Fates has brought on a new evil, how strong is the love of two heroes of different times? Is it enough in the end?
1. That Day for Her

Title: Across Time  
Author: Eyes_of_Pearl  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. They belong to   
their respective owners.   
  
Finally, here it is the thing that many of you has been waiting: the sequel  
to "Rainy Day Man" and "Walk Me Home". You know it was so hard to   
start writing this trying to live up to the previous two stories. Also, I   
have been really busy with school, projects, you know the usual. Ok before   
anybody starts writing flames and what not, I'll stop babbling and let you   
guys enjoy the story.  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
Chapter 1: *That* Day for her  
  
It has been two years since *that* day as Serena Tsukino now   
referred to it as. What day am I taking about you say? On that fateful   
day in the rain, she had an epiphany. On that day, she found out that   
she was going to be a mother to a beautiful pink haired child, the day   
that she realized that her lifeline existed for thousands of years, that   
day she recognized that Serena Tsukino was more than what she   
has been given credit for. She knew that she owed all this to one   
person, Trowa Barton.  
  
On that day, Trowa Barton saved her life not once but twice but  
just as quickly he was taken from her life. Often, she wondered if it was a  
dream since she was the only person who really remembered him. Rini had   
no idea what she was talking about since she was hiding from Rubeus. When  
she asked Andrew about it, he couldn't recall some guy from a certain rainy  
day. Instead, Serena lived on the sheer will and hope to one day she will  
see him again but two years had already past and still no sign of   
Trowa Barton.  
  
Two years is a long time and a lot has changed. Now at sixteen   
years of age, Serena had matured and blossomed from that fourteen   
year old klutz back in a day. She still had her trademark bunny-ear hair  
style but longer. She was slightly taller, more bodily build and many of   
her womanly curves were nicely developed that can turn any guy's head.  
  
Mind you, Serena was not just another 'dumb blond'. From a   
failing student, she now had the wisdom of her friend Amy Anderson.   
Her azure eyes can reflect that and certainly, the transformation didn't   
occur over night since it was hard for anybody to believe that she   
wanted to change. In fact, it took her months of trial and error, studying   
the pages of a dictionary, (many of which she did not really understand)   
and Amy's daily tutoring. At first Amy was surprised but when she saw  
how determined Serena wanted to understand but never had the needed   
encouragement, she decided to give her daily lessons and taught Serena   
how to use the Internet for her research. Now Serena could satisfy   
her love for comics and still manages her school work.  
  
Without having to worry about school work so much, she had learned  
to manage time very well and thus her klutz attacks had been virtually  
nonexistent. She even taken up karate with her friend Lita Kino who  
was more then willing to have a sparring partner. With her skills as   
Sailor Moon, Serena quickly worked her way up to a black belt and   
even customized her attacks to compliment her Sailor Moon attacks.  
In short, Serena now had something to look forward in life, something  
to be proud of and even her friends Amy, Lita and Mina Aino even  
Luna would praise.   
  
And then there were Raye Hino and Darien Chiba. With time,  
Serena had drifted apart from them. Both Raye and Darien now lived  
on the other side of the world. Raye was sent to an American private  
school by Grandpa and Darien went to Harvard. Serena had hardly  
spoken to them since *that* day.  
  
What about Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts? Without   
Sailor Mars, the group had became a foursome and Rini was safe  
back in the future with Pegasus. Over time, the Wiseman happened,   
the Dead Moon Circus happened, Pegasus happened, and Neherenia  
happened. Everybody at first questioned whether or not Rini was  
the product of Serena and Darien *um union. After their break up   
and with Raye and Darien becoming an item, Pluto is not saying   
anything, everybody just accepted that Rini was still alive and well.  
Of course, often wonder just who Serena is going to end up with  
but since *that* day, Serena who was once a blabber mouth, she   
became more reserved and quiet.  
  
On another note, Sailor Moon was much stronger since *that*   
day. She had learned to harness some of the powers from the   
Imperium Silver Crystal. As its carrier, Serena had trained extra   
hard, jogging daily, along with karate, she had often practised the   
crystal's magic. Overall, Serena grew up to be a daughter that   
Queen Serenity would be glad to call her own.  
  
But then one must wonder, why the sudden change? The answer: it's   
for a guy. No, that is not entirely true but looking back Serena saw the   
courage, the strength in Trowa Barton despite his amnesia. He had lost   
a part of himself yet, he still managed to save her life twice. On *that*   
day, when she transformed into Princess Serenity, she felt a part of that   
strength, the immense gift that she possessed all this time in a single   
broach. She wanted to let him know how much he had changed her. When she   
kissed him, she gave him a part of herself, strength for him to go on to   
find that part of himself that he had lost long ago.  
  
The kiss. It was something that she could still remember with time. In   
fact, it had grown more vivid and memorable as she kept replaying it in her   
mind. Each night, the kiss was the last thing that she thought about.   
Each accomplishment she made, she owed to that one kiss. In that one kiss,   
she knew that she had to see Trowa again.  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
End Chapter 1  
  
Ok this will be longer than the previous two stories don't worry this is   
still a Serena/Trowa fic. Be warn I do not follow the original SM   
storyline and since I haven't seen Endless Waltz I will probably be   
winging most of it. Serena seemed OOC from the original series but   
like I said in the story, Trowa had changed her life drastically and Serena   
is willing to change for that one guy, you can't say that isn't romantic.   
Anyway, don't forget to r/r. 


	2. That Day for Him

Title: Across Time  
Author: Eyes_of_Pearl  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. They belong to   
their respective owners. The song that I used is called "Clown" or  
"Doukeshi" which is one of Trowa's Image songs and does not belong  
to me. If you have a chance, listen to it.  
  
Thank you to all those who review!!! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it and   
are really anxious to see our couples get together. Hey I want them to hook  
up too but love doesn't happen like kaboom! over night but I'll do my best   
and hopefully you guys won't be disappointed in the end.  
  
In this story, Endless Waltz has not happened yet and things will be slightly  
out of order. Like I said I haven't seen Endless Waltz yet (I know I can't  
believe it either), so I am probably winging it and making things up. I still  
haven't decided to use the Endless Waltz timeline or not but but hey  
who cares right as long as Serena and Trowa get together which they will I  
assure you. BE WARN: THIS STORY WILL BE LONGER THAN RAINY DAY MAN AND WALK   
ME HOME!!!  
  
Anyway, before you guys clicked that 'Back' button, on with the story.  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
Chapter 2: *That* Day for him  
  
It has been two years since he woke up in the hospital *that* day. His   
life had never been the same again. He had got most of his memories back yet  
in the back of his mind, he knew that he was incomplete like a part of him of  
missing yet present at the same time. He could not explain the images of a   
blond haired warrior that he rescued from the deadly blast or the blond haired   
rabbit that he had rescued from that fallen branch. With time, he came to accept  
that the two were one in the same person: Serena Tsukino. He was a Gundam  
Pilot and he had been trained to make connections like that. He noted the   
similarities in body figure, height, voice, appearance and especially hair style  
between the two girls. Finally, he came to the conclusion that he could not  
get Serena out of his mind especially after *that* kiss.  
  
He felt that he was slipping away but when the two lips met, he felt  
a burst of energy poured forth from her mouth and giving him strength. He   
felt her opened the closed borders of his mind and heart and gave the gift of   
memory. After the intense battle in space, weeks after returning to L3, the   
Zero System had triggered the rest of his memories.  
  
Two years after the peace treaty between Earth and the Space   
Colonies, it has been relatively quiet in terms of battles. He had been   
working under Lady Une with the rest of the Gundam pilots as Preventers  
to keep that peace alive.   
  
Of course, he was still working with the circus on L3 with Catherine   
Bloom. There were times that the older woman noticed the changes in her  
"brother". She knew that he was happy and unhappy at the same time. She  
knew behind that mask, Trowa Barton the clown was missing a part of himself.  
Sometimes she would see him just staring into Space after an act, unmoving.   
She knew that his job as the pilot of Heavyarms sometimes caused him to  
reserve himself. Like today, he and the guys had just came back from a routine   
mission and all the guys had stayed for the show.  
  
Right now, Trowa was in one of his moments, still in his clown suit.   
Catherine was a few foot behind him but then she realized that she was not the  
only one, Quatre Rebeba Winner came up next to her.  
  
"Miss Catherine, congratulations on a great show.   
  
"I think Trowa deserves most of the credit."  
  
"No, Miss Catherine, you were really great tonight. The manager has asked   
me to come get you and don't worry I'll go talk to Trowa."  
  
"Thank you, Quatre."  
  
(Trowa)  
  
There is a full moon today. Coming back from space I forget how   
beautiful it is from the Earth. Of course, there are the abandon Lunar Bases  
from the OZ Wars, still within the moon lies many mysteries and wonders   
in her glow.   
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
It's so cold  
I'm getting frozen in the moon's embrace ---  
And so it's all pouring down on me   
All alone in the night that just draws closer and closer   
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
During tonight's show, I felt a deeper void than I had every felt before.  
Two years had passed still I couldn't find a single thing on a Serena Tsukino.  
With all my hacking and researching, my search had been futile. Sometimes  
I wonder if it had only been a dream but when I think about those crystalline  
eyes, at the brink of tears I know that it was real. But I keep all that hidden  
behind my mask because as Heero said emotions may compromised a mission.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
And this tear   
It's always hidden in this smiling mask   
But there's still that painful truth in my heart ---  
Left somewhere there   
And while performing in the middle of the light,  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
Even though I don't show it, I still feel it. It is times like those that I   
will gaze upon the moon hoping to find answers or at least ignore the   
emptiness and the cold that I feel.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
I'm just supposed to feel nothing but happiness   
I'm just supposed to leave behind all my sadness   
I feel loneliness --- but the show must still go on   
I could get tired but not forget such things as dreams  
I could never bring myself to disappoint one's love   
And although my heart still remains in this emptiness,  
I can never leave behind my memories   
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"What are you thinking about Trowa?" The voice came from behind me. It  
was Quatre, funny I didn't even hear him come in, I mut be losing my skills   
as a Gundam Pilot. Then again, he's one too.  
  
"Nothing, just the moon."  
  
Quatre was surprised to hear an answer from his stoic friend. He usually   
stands in the shadows in deep thought, seeing yet not seeing at the same time.  
He realized that his friend has changed whether Trowa knew it or not. For   
the last two years, Quatre had noticed him looking up into Space and every   
time he asked what he was thinking about, he would always get the same   
answer: the moon. When Trowa mentioned the moon, he said in his forlorn  
tone with a wishful thinking like he was reminiscing about the past. Quatre  
did not know what happened during the weeks after that battle in space when  
he used the Zero System. He only knew that when Trowa returned to Space he   
only had part of his memories. Once or twice, he heard Trowa talked aloud  
in his sleep about somebody named Serena. Quatre did not know who this   
mysterious Serena is but he doubt that he would get the answers from Trowa.  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
Learn all you can about that clown   
And once again,  
I'm walking away from the spotlight  
Embracing only these pretensions   
Yet tonight, this curtain would still rise   
And this tear   
Always stopping short within the shadows of a smile   
But that painful truth in my heart is only mine ---   
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"What about the moon?" He asked instead.  
  
"Nothing, I remembered a book that I read about myths and I came upon   
the story of Selene, the Goddess of the Moon. After that, I feel that I am   
drawn to the Moon, so mysterious yet so beautiful. How can something so   
barren be so beautiful?"  
  
'Personally, I don't know why I am so drawn to the moon but all I know   
that I get a sense of comfort just in her moonlight. During those times,   
I feel completely open, nothing hidden beneath all the clown makeup and   
that smiling face on the mask.'  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
I'm only crushed, then painted, then… nothing more…  
And while playacting for such a drag of time,  
There is that happiness abandoned…  
Using the sadness locked up deep within me,  
I now create that smile on my face…  
And those small eyes would surely shine  
the innocence of the children…  
And I'll be building now what I believe in  
Gently with the spirit right infront of me…  
Let the mask fall off…  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
'Selene sounds like Serena. Hmm, I am really pushing it aren't I.'  
I felt Quatre standing beside me and look up into the sky towards the moon   
and then I heard him say,   
  
"It is liked these myths. Each of them are so mysterious yet so   
beautiful perhaps there is more to moon than meets the eye."  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
I'm never used to feeling that thing called love…  
I'm never ever shown just what love is…  
There is no more than once of that brightness for me ---  
But my heart is overflowing with a strange something…  
A clown also knows what a tear is…  
A clown also knows what a tear is…  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
End Chapter 2  
  
Ok, that was a very weird chapter but hopefully you guys enjoyed it.   
Let me know what you think by r/r. Don't forget to read my other   
GW story "Thoughts on War" also posted on ff.net. Until the next chapter,   
peace!! PS. The Japanese lyrics to the song that I used are at the bottom.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
Tsumetaku  
Kooritsuita tsuki no kakera ga  
Furisosogu you ni  
Hitori no yoru ga ochite kuru  
Namida to  
Egao no kamen ni kakusareta  
Hontou no kokoro wa itsushika  
Dokoka ni okisari de  
Light no naka de enjiteru  
Nakushita hazu no kanashimi wo  
Wasureta hazu no kanashimi wo  
Kodoku wo enjitsuzuketeru  
Tatoeba yume ni tsukarete mo  
Uragirareta ai demo  
Kokoro wa kuuhaku no mama de  
Omoide sae mo nokosezu  
Mitsumeru dake no doukeshi…  
Mousugu  
Light wo abite aruite yuku  
Itsuwari wo daite  
Kon'ya mo curtain wa agaru  
Namida to  
Egao no kage ni tatazunderu  
Hontou no kokoro wa jibun wo  
Nuritsubushiteru dake  
Nagai jikan wo enjiteru  
Tokku ni suteta yorokobi wo  
Tojikomete kita kanashimi wo  
Tsukutta hohoemi ni nosete  
Chiisana hitomi ga kagayaku  
Kodomo-tachi no kansei  
Tsukurimono wo shinjirareru  
Sunao na kokoro no mae ni  
Kamen wa kuzurete ochiru  
Aisareru koto ni funare de  
Aishikata mo shiranai  
Tatta ichido no kagayaki de  
Kokoro ni nani ka afureru  
Namida wo shitta doukeshi…  
Namida wo shitta doukeshi… 


	3. Pathetic Fallacy

Title: Across Time  
Author: Eyes_of_Pearl  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. They belong to   
their respective owners.   
  
Once again, it is so nice to see so many had reviewed. I am glad that you  
guys are enjoying the story so far. I am trying to get a chapter out every  
week but with Christmas break coming up soon, teachers are giving out hwk,  
tests and projects. Major bummer but I'll do my best!   
  
I've decided not to have the Outers except for Pluto and maybe Saturn in  
this story because too much characters will take drag my story too much.  
  
Note: Pathetic Fallacy is a literary term which means that the weather  
reflects the characters' emotions. Movies use this a lot in case you're   
wondering. Anyway on with the story!  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
Chapter 3: Pathetic Fallacy  
  
Something was looming in the air, they could all feel it brewing like   
water that is about to boil over. The sky was bleak, no wind was stirring, the  
air was still almost suffocating. A cloak has been drawn hiding the secrets   
behind the clouds. Now there was something to be said about pathetic fallacy.  
  
The Gundam pilots had no idea what it was, but they were on alert. Years  
of training had taught them to follow their soldiers' instincts even Duo had gotten  
into a routine of checking up on his baby, Deathscythe in case an emergency arose.  
Heero, Wufei and Trowa had been monitoring the satellites over at Preventer's   
headquarters and Quartre had been in touch with Maganacs out in the desert. Three  
days had this been going on but so far ...   
  
(SM Dimension)  
  
The girls are currently meeting at Lita's apartment since Raye's departure,   
Lita's place had been used for Scout meetings. Lita is busy making cookies with  
Mina 'supervising' by taking bits and pieces of the cookie dough. Amy is on the   
couch reading some textbook, and said something about Calculus and derivatives.  
Artermis and Luna were curled up in a ball on one of the pillows on the loveseat.  
Serena, well Serena is currently MIA but ...  
  
"Mina, stop eating the cookie dough or there will be nothing left to eat!"  
  
"But it's so good!! And besides since Serena's not here, I have to take   
over to make sure that it is good!"  
  
Lita scoffed as she turned towards the oven with a decent batch made   
while Mina pouted as the oven door was closed.   
  
"You know Mina, I resented that comment. Just because I'm not here  
doesn't mean you have to make fun of me."  
  
It was Serena who had let herself in. "Because you guys are pounced  
on me for being late, I was doing some research on my laptop when I found  
something rather interesting."  
  
Now this comment is becoming rather common coming from Serena  
as the girls crowded around the coffee table. Serena took out her laptop  
along with her notebook with a bunch of calculations scribbled on it. She   
pointed to the screen which showed an image of the milky way.   
  
"You see in this region here, there is an unusual patterns of energy.   
More specifically they are similar to the ones that were detected when the  
Kisenian Flower graced us with its blossoms. (From the SMR Movie)."  
  
"You think she's back?" Mina asked.  
  
"No, because there are too many regions in space where this energy is   
found and Kisenian Flower was concentrated on a rock or a meteor-liked   
object," said Serena as her finger pointed out the areas on the screen of her  
laptop.  
  
"What do you think this is Serena?" asked Luna who had woken up to hear  
Serena's explanations.  
  
"I don't know, but this evil is good. It is planning out its strategy  
diversing its energy so it will be hard to pinpoint. I have a feeling that  
this is going to harder than our previous foes."  
  
On that note, a rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance and the  
apartment has suddenly struck black. The girls screamed in shock. They   
could make out each other's features from the glow of lightening.   
  
"I think the electricity has only been knocked out from the storm," Amy  
said.  
  
"Thanks for stating the obvious, Amy." The girls sweatdropped anime   
style but in the back of the minds, Serena's words rang true. This IS going  
to be their thoughest battle yet.  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
End of Chapter 3  
I know short chapter but r/r. Until later, peace!! 


	4. The Shadows Revealed

Title: Across Time  
Author: Eyes_of_Pearl  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. They belong to   
their respective owners.   
  
Since I haven't updated for awhile, I have decided to post another chapter  
to make up for it. Christmas break is starting so hopefully I can write   
more chapters.  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
Chapter 4: The Shadows Revealed  
  
(GW Dimension)  
  
"There have been numerous of disturbances in the colonies. Reports   
of abnormal deaths, killings by a peculiar manner, this killer who it is   
seems to be targeting young girls."  
  
Lady Une is coming into the office where all the G-pilots were   
currently residing in. In her hand, she carried stacks of reports and files  
of all the murders.  
  
"What does this have to do with us? I mean we are not some criminal  
investigators. We are Preventers to keep the peace not solving murder   
mysteries." Duo said.  
  
"What do you make of abnormal objects that seemed to be shooting off  
into the sky. Yellow-coloured crystals that simply materialized and shoot  
up in space?"  
  
"Lady Une, you use the word 'abnormal' quite a few times. What do   
you mean by abnormal?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I mean unusual. All these killings have been done by taking the   
energy out from the victims. No stabbing, no weapons, no nothing. There   
have been sitings of crystal-liked shooting off to the sky after these   
killings. They seemed to be taken place all over the colonies so this killer  
should have a couple of accomplices or this killer probably moves really   
fast."  
  
"What do you suppose we do?" Wufei finally spoke up. When he heard  
that young girls (young onnas) are being killed, the justice side of him had  
kicked in and wanted to find the bastards who have no honour.  
  
"I want you five to go up to Space and check out where these crystals  
are heading. Look for anything suspicious or out of the ordinary and report  
back."  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
The five pilots took off in their separate gundams. Of course, they are  
have their different views on their matter.  
  
Duo for one had no trouble expressing his opinions on their matter,   
"What does Lady Une expect us to find? A hidden spaceship in the middle of   
space? What does she expect us to do after we find this killer or crystal  
sapper or whatever it is huh? What are we looking for anyway?"  
  
"Shut up Duo before I shoot you."  
  
"I will gladly help Heero on that one."  
  
"C'mon, Wufei! Heero! Don't tell me to believe in this mumble jumble."  
  
"Duo, this is a mission. We are supposed to follow orders."  
  
"Sheesh, Trowa. You guys need to lighten up."  
  
Suddenly a series of beeping chorused in the cockpits of the gundams.  
  
"I'm detecting a series of energy in the sector ahead. It is closing in  
on us at an accelerating rate."  
  
"Quatre, this is no time for stating the obvious."  
  
"Duo, no time for making jokes. Do you see anything at all? They   
should be just coming up in front of us." Quatre scolded the braided pilot.  
  
The five pilots stood in a circle, in a defensive stance. Scanning the  
area around them. All have seen the energy ratings on their gundams going   
off the charts. However, there was nothing there, just plain darkness and   
the silence of space.  
  
Then out of nowhere, a ball of electrifying energy shot out at the   
group and the gundams flew in different directions of space but quickly   
recovered. All of them were used being shot at but was mildly surprised that  
they could not see their foe. But as that thought slipped from the minds, a  
wave of shadow minions materialized in front of them. They were indescribale,  
seemed to camouflage themselves within Space. Nevertheless, the pilots   
sprung into actiion.  
  
(an: I'm not good with writing out GW battle scenes so bear with me 'k)  
  
Wing Zero was battling those 'things' with its beam saber while   
Deathscythe began slashing with its scythe nearby. Sandrock and Shenlong was  
slicing through them but to no visible effect. A series of explosions and   
laser beams flashed which indicated the position of the gundams. Heavyarms   
was by itself but Trowa realized that he had seen the attack before.  
  
(flashback)  
  
The ball of energy, electrifying through the air as it was aim for Sailor  
Moon as he lurched forward and took the hit for her.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
'Could it be ... ' he thought. His thoughts were shorten that a larger  
object bigger than the ones that the other four pilots had been fighting was  
heading straight for him. Heavyarms released and fired its missles but it   
was too late. The shadow engulfed him and for a brief moment Trowa felt   
that the essence of his heart was being pulled out from him. He let out a   
scream. He saw a yellow-crystalline object escaped from inside of him. He   
dropped back onto the sit of the gundam and his last thoughts were Serena...  
  
From the other pilots point of view, they all had Trowa's screams but  
were unable to reach him because those shadow minions seemed to multiply   
liked a veil blocking their path. Before long, they too were engulfed by  
those shadows and experienced the agonizing pain of having those yellow  
crystals pulled from their bodies. They had no idea what was going on but  
as their eyes were closed for the last time, a bright flash of light   
erupted from space and they knew no more.  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
End of Chapter 4  
I don't know if this qualified to be cliffie but I hope it got your   
attention. If you guys are confused about what is going on, just leave me   
a note. Don't forget to r/r. Until later, peace!! 


	5. Message from a Friend

Title: Across Time  
Author: Eyes_of_Pearl  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. They belong to   
their respective owners.   
  
I want to dedicate this chapter to my ever-faithful reviewer LadyDeath. Love  
you lots, girl! Keeping reading and reviewing and now on with the story.  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
Chapter 5: Message from a Friend  
  
(Dimensionless Realm)  
  
"I guess I have underestimated the people of this dimension. They are  
strong but pitiful. I think that simple machines and contraptions can stop me  
in my mission. They do not know the powers that I have at my disposal. Still,  
I will give them credit for putting up a fight and for it is them who have given   
me the necessary energy to capture the Earth once and for all and destroy Sailor   
Moon and her lousy sailor scouts!"  
  
(SM)  
  
There was shadows everywhere, so many of them that seemed to lurked in   
every which way she turns. There was no way of escaping them. With one destroyed,  
two took its place. They surrounded her and suffocating her every pore. She can't  
fight them all, there were just too many of them. She tried to open her mouth and  
call for help but no sound came out. She tried to brush them away with her hands  
but found that they were paralysed as were her feet. A larger shadow emerged from  
the rest and pulled something within her heart. It was a golden object and through  
the entire process, she felt all her energy had been pulled from within. It was an   
agonizing torture and at the last moment, she saw five machines. As her eyes focused  
on them, she realized that inside were five boys, all going through the exact pain  
as she was. Those golden objects floated outwards and as they began to fade away,   
a sinister voice rang through with a threat, "Your end shall be twice as slow and twice   
as much pain. I can assure you ..."  
  
Serena felt herself startled out of her sleep and clutching her chest. She was   
sweating and out of breath found herself face to face with the Time Guardian, Sailor   
Pluto. Her timeless features was expressionless but her voice for once betrayed her,   
"Princess Serenity." She dropped down to a courtesy as she addressed the princess   
of the moon.  
  
Serena grimaced at the bow and said, "Pluto, no need for formalities. I know   
the reason for your presence. My dream has revealed much of the danger of our new   
enemy."  
  
Pluto was not surprised at her princess' grasp of the situation and the maturity   
that she was displaying about the future. Two years had brought upon a drastic change   
in her, but Pluto wanted to know about this dream, perhaps... "What of this dream?"  
  
"It was more like a nightmare, really. I felt like I was going to die, right   
there because of the pain. It was liked having your inside ripped from within and I could  
do nothing to stop it. All these shadows just surrounded me and pull this golden crystal  
out. All my energy went with this crystal. I saw five boys going through the same thing,   
and I could feel their hearts crying out for somebody to help them. Even though it was  
only a dream, it doesn't excuse the fact that I am Sailor Moon, and I couldn't even help them!"  
  
Pluto could feel the internal conflict within her princess and the pain that she  
was going through at the loss of the innocent. It may be a dream but the heart of the   
Princess Serenity is filled with good intentions.  
  
"Princess, the future is uncertain and the timelines are distorted. I have no way  
of telling whether Earth will survive this battle. That's why I am here. Though, fate  
has taking many turns and your destiny has changed greatly. Yet, this leaves me with an  
unsettling feeling. I fear for you and the scouts."  
  
"Pluto, I know it must be truly important for you to come and tell me in person and  
for that I thank you."  
  
"I have brought along another sailor scout. Her name is Sailor Saturn, the sailor  
of life and death (an: I am probably not quoting this right, sorry)."  
  
Pluto stepped aside to reveal Saturn, a scout clad in purple and black. In her  
hand, she carried her scythe. Saturn bowed her head slightly, "Princess Serenity."  
  
"Pluto! How many times must I tell you, it's just Serena. Now you are telling other  
scouts to address me with such formalities." Serena pouted at the Scout of Time.  
  
Pluto could not help but smirk and Saturn had taken the moment to detransformed.   
"Pri...um... Serena. My name is Hotaru, also known as Sailor Saturn."  
  
"See that wasn't so hard now was it, Hotaru?" Serena turned to young girl.  
  
"Princess, Hotaru will be staying with you. I will put a spell on your family and to  
them Hotaru is your distant cousin who is staying for a few weeks."  
  
Serena nodded and Pluto continued, "Good luck, Princess to you and the scouts."  
With that, she disappeared into one of her portals.   
  
Serena turned to Hotaru who seemed uncertain and unfamiliar with her new  
surroundings. "C'mon Hotaru, lightened up! Hey, want some candy. I have some stashed  
in a box under my bed."  
  
Serena had jumped out of the bed and ducked under to retrieve a box marked  
PRIVATE before handing Hotaru a chocolate bar. Hotaru could not but let out a laugh to  
see Serena who was at one moment serious about the mission and then the next grinning  
with delight over junk food. 'No matter how much Pluto said she has changed, some things  
are going to remain the same with Prin....Serena.'  
  
With that thought in mind, Hotaru reached out for the chocolate and the whole  
night was spent for the two of them getting to know each other and telling stories about  
Sailor Pluto and Rini!  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
End Chapter 5  
  
Hope you enjoy this chapter. I know it was sort of a slow chap. but I am just setting the  
stage before the enemy is revealed in the next chapter. I am trying to get that one out before  
school starts again from winter break, but I am not sure if that's possible, considering I am  
getting grounded (don't ask). So until next time, be sure to check out my latest story  
"Truly Belong" which is SM/LoTR crossover. I am trying to develop it to a full length  
story but I have to get around into reading the books first. Something to do when I   
am getting grounded ... Anyway, r/r and until later, peace!! 


	6. All Things in Threes

Title: Across Time  
Author: Eyes_of_Pearl  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. They belong to   
their respective owners.   
  
Thank you all for reviewing my fic so far and since winter break has ended, this is my gift  
to you all, hopefully something better than school work but first ...  
  
To solarmistress17: In Chap 4. 'The Shadows Revealed', the entire chapter is devoted to what  
happened to the G-boys where the mysterious yellow objects had been taken out of their bodies  
pretty much in the same manner as described in Serena's dream in Chap 5. 'Message from a  
Friend'. I haven't forgotten about them but for now they are in "oblivion". Don't worry I will  
keep true to my original plot.   
  
To Rurouni Tatsu: I'm not sure if Uranus & Neptune are going to be in here. I said before that  
I won't put them in but now that I think about it, I might change my mind as I write the story. I  
can assure you that there will be a few surprises in this chapter.  
  
I really appreciate the questions, so feel free to drop me a line whenever. I am trying to make this  
chapter longer because as I said before we are going to find out who the enemy is and there will  
be a battle scene ... ok before I give the entire chapter away, on with the story!  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
Chapter 6: All Things in Threes  
  
Hotaru had settled in nicely in the Tsukino household and the girls: Amy, Lita and Mina had  
welcomed her into their circle. Lucky for them, there were on winter break so no school for  
them. (an: I don't think I ever mentioned a specific time/season for this story.) For two days, the  
five girls had been hanging around with Andrew at the arcade and introduced Hotaru to the  
ever-addictive video games!   
  
On the third day of Hotaru's arrival, the strange sitings occurred all over the Juuban area.   
Three people had been attacked, all of them young girls around Cherry Temple. Police reported  
that all those girls had all their energy taken out of them and are currently at the hospital.   
Witnesses had said that yellow objects had been spotted around the area where the incident occur.   
Others said that those objects shoot up into the sky. Similar reports were all over the news for  
the next nine days. As the sayings goes, "All bad things happen in threes." It couldn't be more  
right.   
  
Of course, the sailor scouts were hard at work. They themselves had formed three groups:  
Amy & Lita, Mina & Hotaru, and Serena. Amy, Hotaru and Serena had been tracking the  
patterns for attack and situating the groups into predicted hot spots. It was a tiresome task and  
each day, the girls had returned to Lita's apartment with bruises and drained of energy. To avoid  
suspicion from their parents, Amy, Mina and Serena had told their respective families that they  
were sleeping over at Lita's for the break. Serena of course asked for Hotaru as well. Their  
parents were glad that their daughters were out of the house and gave their permission.  
  
Serena knew that those objects were in fact connected with her dream but she hadn't really  
told the other girls about it. Night after night, she had the same dream, each one more painful  
than the last. She knew that the enemy had wanted her to suffer in reality and while she slept. On  
the third night, she was shaken awake and saw that the girls had gathered around her. "Serena,  
you are having another nightmare aren't you?"   
  
"Mina, it was only a dream. I'm be fine."  
  
"No, Serena you aren't fine. You are more tired than the rest of us."  
  
"Serena, Lita's right. We all heard you thrashing in your sleep."  
  
"Please tell us, Princess. Is it liked the dream that you have the first night when I was here?"  
  
Seeing no way out of it, Serena had told them everything. From the time, she first got the  
dream till now. The girls listened on, admiring the strength that Serena was able to carry on but  
was angry that she didn't tell them sooner. Still, knowing Serena she didn't want to her friends to  
carry her burden if she could help it.  
  
"You know, I just remembered something that Pluto told me one time. She told me that a lot  
of dimensions and galaxies were destroyed in a similar fashion where shadow-liked objects appear  
and just take energy from people and yellow objects shoot out towards the sky. She told me that  
recently, she felt a deep tremour within one of the dimensions so great that she could feel it at the  
Time Portal. When she went to investigate, it was already too late, there was nothing left, just  
space ..."  
  
"Why didn't Pluto tell me sooner? Plu..."  
  
"Because I wasn't sure at the time. Liked I said before, timelines had been unstable.   
Instabilities can cause tremours but I am afraid it is the same enemy. Those yellow objects are  
star seeds. Liked the golden mirrors and heart crystals, they are part of every individual and are  
essential to living. Star seeds are the highest form of energy and purity in a person and once they  
are removed, a person can no longer sustained themselves. Eventually, they will disappear and  
cease to exist. As Hotaru had told you, many galaxies had been destroyed, eliminated from the  
timelines in pretty much the same fashion. One recent had caused a tremour, perhaps from a extra  
surge of energy or perhaps it has caused a major change in the timelines, whatever it is by the time  
I went to investigate it was already too late. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, Princess."  
  
"It's all right, Pluto because that would explain those energy readings that I got on my laptop  
recently when I was doing my research. They were so dispersed, it was too hard to pinpoint.   
Even this enemy is as powerful to be able to take out galaxies, then it has caused even the  
timelines to be unstable. As long as we stop them here in this dimension, whatever it is can't hurt  
anymore people. Ahhhh...."  
  
Serena suddenly clutched her head, her 'meatball heads' shimmered as she heard yet another  
victim was being attacked. (an: Remember the very first SM episode, where Serena's 'meatball  
heads' shimmered when she heard that Molly was being attacked. I'm using it here.) "Come on,  
it's by the park. We have to hurry."  
  
With the raised of her broach and the call of the transformation phrase, Eternal Sailor Moon  
took the place of Serena Tsukino. Amy, Lita, Mina and Hotaru followed suit with their  
transformation pens, in a series of lights, Eternal Sailor Mercury, Jupiter, Venus and Saturn took  
their spots. Sailor Pluto turned and opened a time portal and said, "Come, we must hurry. My  
portal can take you straight to the park!"  
  
The girls followed Pluto's lead and emerged out of the portal in front of Tokyo Towers. How  
ironic that a structure so beautiful was the spot of many of their fiercest battles and this was one  
of them. A young couple was being attacked by one of those infamous shadow minions. Both of  
was in a painful agony as they clutched their chests. Those yellow objects - which they now know  
as Star seeds - were ripped from their insides by a shadowy hand. Sailor Moon and her scouts had  
long since given one of their speeches instead Eternal Sailor Moon had taken control of the  
situation, "Venus use your love chain and take those people out of harms way. Mercury create a  
distraction."  
  
The two scouts nodded in consent while the rest of the scouts encircled in enemy in attack  
stance. "Mercury bubbles blasts! Venus love me chain encircle!"  
  
As Mercury's bubbles began to take effect, Venus' golden chain had lashed out and  
retrieved the two victims and placed them in a nearby trees out of harm's way. Saturn, Jupiter  
and Pluto then conducted in a three way assault with Jupiter and Pluto in front and Saturn as  
defence. "Sparkling Wide Pressure" as Jupiter released a series of electrifying attacks at the enemy  
while Pluto's "Deadly Scream" could be heard above the crackling attacks. At times, Jupiter will  
alternate to her "Oak Evolution Attack". On the other hand, Saturn was behind them with her  
glaive, challenging anyone and anything that dares to cross her path. Though she may looked  
small and naive, but Saturn had a deadly gleam in her eye with every slash of her glaive. Her  
"Silence Wall!" was often used a shield. (An: If anybody know the correct attacks for the Star  
Series pls let me know, right now I am using the ones from what I remember. I doubt they are  
correct.)  
  
Before long, Mercury and Venus were joining in the battle with Venus' "Love and Beauty  
Shock" attack and Mercury's "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody" attack. Eternal Sailor Moon was  
fighting a one-person front with her "Starlight Therapy Kiss" which completely wiped out the  
front lines of the coming assault. Brilliant flashes of light illuminated the battlefield. At times, it  
seemed as though the scouts were gaining the upper hand but the shadow minions seemed to be  
gain renewal strength as they began to overcome the scouts.   
  
One of the shadows had caught the unsuspecting Mercury by surprise as she was  
powering up for another "Rhapsody" attack while another shadow minion advanced to retrieve  
her star seed. The other scouts were trying desperately to reach her but the shadows were  
keeping them occupy. As the shadow accelerate faster towards its victim's heart, a "Mars Flame  
Sniper" call could be heard and a flaming arrow shot through the air. A single red rose followed  
closely and both hitting their targets destroying them. The two shadows surrounding Mercury  
was destroyed. All the scouts turned and were struck speechless as the former Sailor Mars and  
Tuxedo Mask stood before them.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon recovered first from her shock, and both Sailor Mars and Tuxedo Mask  
panicked as they saw that she was preparing to use her oldest attack on them. She readied her  
tiara and shouted, "Moon Tiara Magic" as she flung the glowing discus towards them. Both  
closed their eyes and murmured a silent prayer, as their end drew near. They had no idea that  
Eternal Sailor Moon held so much anger towards them that she would attack on first chance she  
got. However, they felt the burning discus flew past them and missed! Their eyes snapped  
opened but found that the discus in fact was right on target for it had sliced the shadow minion  
that was creeping behind them. Both let out a sigh of relief and gratitude towards Eternal Sailor  
Moon. Before either of them could speak, Eternal Sailor Moon beat them to it, "You saved  
Sailor Mercury's life. For that I thank you, I just returned the favour."  
  
Her mouth curled up into a smirk at the pair. Sailor Mars and Tuxedo Mask took that as  
a sign of forgiveness towards them. However, the reunion was cut short as the previous shadows  
doubled in number. All that were destroyed from before had formed two. 'This is just like the  
dream' thought Eternal Sailor Moon. Little did she know, similar thoughts were running through  
the other scouts except for Mars and Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Thus, the battle resumed. Sailor Mars and Tuxedo was battling more rigorously than the  
other scouts except for Sailor Moon since they had only gotten to the battle. Before long, they  
are all beginning to tired, when suddenly, Eternal Sailor Moon cried out, "No, this ends here!   
Whoever you are, show yourself! Stop hiding behind these pitiful minions! Come out and fight!"  
  
Everything was in slow motion, as all heads turned to Eternal Sailor Moon whose eyes  
held defiance, and determination which were challenging their invisible enemy to a final  
showdown.  
  
Someone snickered with laughter but it was held with scorn and contempt. "Oh Eternal  
Sailor Moon, it was rather entertaining seeing all your pitiful attempts! You are right, it is time  
for the two of us to meet."  
  
A large dome encircled the scouts and Tuxedo Mask as it began to enclose on them. They  
tried to break out, the dome began to rise and it float towards space. It took them very close to  
the moon while a giant space ship was suspended in space. All the occupants in the dome let out  
a startled cry even Pluto as they saw millions of star seeds streaming towards the space ship like  
an assembling line into the factory.  
  
The dome landed on a platform with a single spotlight blaring on it. All the scouts and  
Tuxedo Mask were literally dumped onto it. As they gathered in a stance and surveyed their  
bearings, the same voice from before could be heard.  
  
More lights came on, as a figure adorned in a yellow and red armour was partially  
revealed in the darkness. She set upon a throne like a queen. Her ruby eyes pierced at the group  
but mainly at Eternal Sailor Moon who was at the center, in front of the group.  
  
"Welcome to my domain. It is truly magnificent isn't? Did you see all the star seeds on  
your way in? They are an work of art, the energy and purity of all the galaxies that I have  
conquered. As the saying goes, 'I came. I saw. I conquered.' Three sayings that hold so much  
meaning and you know what Eternal Sailor Moon, Earth is next!"  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
End Chapter 6  
I am going to end it here for now. Hopefully, that wasn't too long of a battle scene but long  
enough of a chapter. Before any of you ask, I brought Sailor Mars and Tuxedo Mask back  
because as the story title indicated 'Across Time', their coming back is going to have a symbolic  
meaning in the end (very literal, I know). Still, after reading this chapter, you know I like  
'symbolism' and try to add some sort of literary connection into it. The next chapter is the  
showdown between the enemy and Eternal Sailor Moon and the G-boys will probably be back as  
well. Then I think it's the last chapter, so just one to two more chapters to go before this   
story is finished. (So sad...) Hard to believe but anyway, until later, peace!! 


	7. Secrets and Truths

Title: Across Time  
Author: Eyes_of_Pearl  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. They belong to   
their respective owners.   
  
Thank you all so much for reviewing my fic so far. Now I bring you the next  
chapter.  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
Chapter 7: Secrets and Truths  
  
(Last Time)  
"Welcome to my domain. It is truly magnificent isn't? Did you see all   
the star seeds on your way in? They are an work of art, the energy and   
purity of all the galaxies that I have conquered. As the saying goes,   
'I came. I saw. I conquered.' Three sayings that hold so much meaning and   
you know what Eternal Sailor Moon, Earth is next!"  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
With that, she let out a sinister laugh that trembled the base of the  
structure that they were in.  
  
"Enough of this, c'mon Venus, lets do some damage." With that the   
scout of Lightning and Love charged.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution! Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
"Uranus Earth Shaking! Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
Yellow met green as aqua met orange. The two blasts cancelled each  
other out as the figure on the throne was left unscarred. "My loyal servants,  
you have proven yourself worthy."  
  
Then two sailor scouts emerged from the darkness. The inners starred  
in disbelief at the foreign faces but their uniforms, yellow and blue, and   
aqua and blue, were unmistakenably similar to their own. Pluto and Saturn  
let out a cry, "Uranus! Neptune! How could you have betrayed us?"  
  
"Simple," said Uranus, "because we wanted a piece of ...Galaxia!!!"  
  
As the last word escaped from the scout of wind, both Uranus and   
Neptune suddenly turned and faced Galaxia. Both of their talismans were out,  
and the two turned against their 'loyal' master. "Uranus Space Sword   
Blaster! Neptune Submarine Reflection!"  
  
Seeing that, Pluto quickly released the third talisman from her  
garent orb and shouted "Chronos Typhoon!" (an: Special thanks to Solus Nox  
for sending me the link.)  
  
As the attacks from the Talisman Carriers were unleashed, Galaxia  
was caught off guard. She barely had time to escape so instead she just   
shield herself from the oncoming assault of bright lights. All the scouts  
turned away while the attacks lasted for about a minute before the three   
outers withdrawn their power. As the smoke began to clear, many fallen debris  
obstructed their view. Finally, they saw that Galaxia had been buried under  
a pile of rubble. No movement can be seen and for a moment, all the scouts  
let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"No! That was too easy. She would not have brought us here unless  
she was powerful enough to. Be on your guard!"  
  
As the last words escaped from Eternal Sailor Moon, it was already   
too late. "Fools, you think you can destroy me with a simple blow. Have  
a taste of real power!"  
  
She unleashed a wave of dark energy but Eternal Sailor Moon was ready  
to counter, "Starlight Moon Therapy Kiss!"  
  
However, what she was not prepared for was that Galaxia had turned  
around to release not one but three energy blasts towards the three talisman  
holders. Though, Eternal Sailor Moon was quick enough to counter, the  
three scouts were too slow to defend. All hit their mark, but Eternal  
Sailor Moon kept up her attack with the use of her tier. An explosion   
followed with the attack but to the horror of all the scouts present,   
Galaxia only came away with a few burns and scars and was still standing.   
  
The inners rushed to their fallen comrades: Pluto, Neptune and Uranus.  
All had severe wounds at the front side of their body. Their strength had   
been greatly diminished with the use of their talisman but Uranus and Neptune  
had previously fought Galaxia. "Princess... I'm sorry to have failed you..."  
  
"No, save your strength Uranus. You have fought bravely even in the end  
and your loyalty has never failed me."  
  
"Tha..nk... you."  
  
With that the scout of wind and sky died with surrounded by a series of  
bright lights. Her starseed shot upwards towards Galaxia. Though it seemed  
to put up a struggle before falling into the foe's grasp.  
  
"No...Uranus, my love!!!"  
  
All turned toward the scout of the sea as she reached towards where   
Sailor Uranus once laid. Her eyes were clouded with tears and her other hand  
clutched at her heart as she too disappeared in a ray of bright lights. Her  
starseed also shot upwards to join that of her lover's.  
  
"I am the last to fall...I must go join them. I am sorry, my Princess  
Serenity."  
  
"Pluto... no, how many times must I..."  
  
"You will always be Princess Serenity in my eyes..."  
  
Finally the last talisman holder, scout of time died serving her   
Princess. Her starseed was also captured by Galaxia. "You see how pitiful  
your attempts. Your starseeds will eventually be mine."  
  
"No, we will not go down without a fight!"  
  
"Mars is right! Earth is not going fall into hands of evil like you.  
You have to get through me first before you get to Eternal Sailor Moon."  
  
Both Venus and Mercury nodded their heads in unision at Mars and Jupiter.  
Before Eternal Sailor Moon could object, the original four scouts of Silver   
Millennium then powered up for their greatest attack. "Mercury Crystal   
Power! Mars Crystal Power! Venus Crystal Power! Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
Blue, red, yellow and green power beams shot up above the group as they  
met in a single point. That point gradually magnified and shot towards   
Galaxia. It produced a magnificient ivory coloured glow as it aimed toward  
the golden warrior. Galaxia had to shield herself against the cannon of  
light. It caused a burning sensation to her armour and penetrated to her  
body. She let out a scream in agony and the inners poured every ounce of  
energy into their attack until one by one they fell to the ground in   
exhaustion. Eternal Sailor Moon rushed forward but before she even reached  
there, Galaxia chose that moment to aim her dark energy towards the four  
inner scouts. Seeing that Sailor Saturn called out her Silence War but  
Galaxia's attack was too fast. The ground beneath them shook and all four  
scouts were left defenceless.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon went to the first scout closest to her. She   
cradled Sailor Mercury, Genius Amy. Sailor Mercury, Amy looked at her first  
friend and she whispered, "Thank you... for being my first friend... for   
liking me for me..."  
  
That was the end of Sailor Mercury as her star seed too joined those   
before her. Eternal Sailor Moon turned to Sailor Jupiter. "Lita, Jupiter  
please hold on."  
  
"No, Sailor Moon. You know that I can't. I'm sorry we couldn't make  
any more cookies together ..."  
  
"I'm going to miss you ..."  
  
The scout of electricity and nature smiled briefly before disappearing  
herself. Venus was also disappearing, but she left, she winked at Sailor  
Moon. "Don't worry ... I'll come back as long as there are guys out there..."  
  
If the situation wasn't so serious, Eternal Sailor Moon would have   
laugh but she had to get to Sailor Mars. She held Mars head in her lap liked  
she did with Mercury.  
  
"Serena. I'm sorry for hurting you before. I'm sorry for leaving the  
scouts. You are best ... friend. I'm ..."  
  
"I know that Mars. You came back and that means that our friendship,   
your obligation as a scout has lasted across time. That's all that matters.  
You are my best friend too. Don't forget that."  
  
With that Mars succumbed to the darkness around her and all that was   
left in Eternal Sailor Moon's hand were tears, her own tears. Suddenly, an  
alarm went off in her head as she turned around to see Tuxedo Mask who had  
been quiet had taken the attack that was meant for her. He fell backwards,  
his mask and top hat had been discarded. His ocean blue eyes stared up  
at her azure ones. "Why?" she asked.  
  
It was such a simple question yet it had such a difficulat answer.   
"I have... never stopped loving you. Our love has just simply changed across  
time but I still care for you, very much. That's why I had to come back ...  
just one last time."  
  
A single red rose was left behind where the Earth Prince once were. That  
was the last draw for Eternal Sailor Moon. She had just all of her friends  
sacrificed their lives for her. She let out a cry, tears cascaded down her  
cheeks "NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Saturn wrapped her arms around her princess. She too was mourning the  
loss of her friends, though she was not as close to them but her heart yearn  
for them.  
  
However, in the midst of it all, Galaxia watched on. Unfazed, by the  
tears and she felt no remorse for killing the lives of eight people so  
colding and unjustly. "Why must you fight still when your lives are already  
predetermined? You will die as those before you, as those who had tried to  
save their planet and failed miserably."  
  
Both Saturn and Moon turned towards her, shock written on their faces.  
"You weren't the only ones who had tried and died. No, let me show you. Look  
outside towards the moon. I'll show you how I had taken down each galaxy."  
  
The two scouts had no choice but to obey and it was though they had  
travelled through a portal of time. Images of people burning with the fires  
unleashed by Galaxia, dying as they clutched theirs loved ones. Men and  
women even children whose eyes widened as they stared at the approach of  
death. Their starseed released and captured by Galaxia to build her umpire.  
  
Her voice could be heard in the back of their minds, "I was once   
beautiful, so pure with goondess. I was liked you, a Sailor scout but  
I realized that it was useless because the world is filled with chaos. Evil  
will always reside in our hearts and it was only a matter of time before  
we are overtakened by our own evils. That's why I decided to take away that  
very essence, the starseed that controls everything. The last dimension that  
I had taken over, the colonies and planets were in a neverending battle.  
Only five soldiers, five boys against millions who are driven by greed.  
Those five boys had stood by their beliefs but they are fighting a losing  
battle..."  
  
As she uttered those words, Moon and Saturn saw their last battle   
replayed before them. Moon recognized this from her dream. Five machines  
blasted towards space, but little did they know a great evil was fighting  
for them beyond the darkness of space. All of a sudden, one of them was hit  
from behind and all of them backed into a stance.  
  
For a moment, Moon felt herself holding herself holding her breath when  
all hell broke loose. Attacks came from all different directions and all the  
machines dispersed each fighting their own battles. One machine adorned in   
the colours of green and yellow (an: Wufei's) had an extendable arms that   
were fighting off Galaxia's minions. Off to its right, another machine in  
the colours of mainly black and red were slashing its enemies with a glaive  
similar to the one that Saturn had (an: Duo). Above them was one in black   
and white (an: Quatre) were slitting the shadow warriors with twin swords  
(?). On the its far light was a single machine in blue and white blasting  
its enemies with its cannon shots. All four were fighting with a sense of  
vigour and intensity. Moon then noticed a solitary machine in mainly colours  
of orange and red. It had the firepower and missle launches to take a series  
of the enemy. Then Moon heard the pilot spoke out, "I have seen these   
attacks before ..."  
  
At that instant, she realize that she had heard that voice before, a long  
time ago. She had thought it was only a dream but she knew that it was real.  
Then a large shadow advanced towards the unsuspecting victim who had   
momentaraily stopped its assault. Then Moon saw that it was engulfed in a   
bright flash of light and its pilot called out to his comrades as his starseed  
was extracted painfully from his body. As the shadow retreated, Moon finally  
saw the face that had filled her mind every night before going to bed, kisses  
that she longed for since *that* night, it was that of TROWA BARTON!  
  
Afterwards, all was a blur as the remaining four pilots of those machines  
also died tragically in battle as Galaxia also captured their starseeds but   
at the last moment she heard Trowa uttered the one word that will change her  
forever. He said her name and that was his last word ...  
  
'He still remembers me after all these years. Oh Trowa, I have never   
forgotten you either.'  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
End of Chapter 7  
  
I know promised that this was the chapter for the final battle but then   
as I was writing it, it was too long. I did reveal about Trowa and Serena,   
so now she knows that it was him who she saw in her dream from previous   
chapters ago. Also, I know I am totally rewriting the last few episodes of  
Sailor Stars. Anyway, I am going to get the next chapter out ASAP so keep   
a look out for it. Until then, peace!! 


	8. Saving You

Title: Across Time  
Author: Eyes_of_Pearl  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. They belong to   
their respective owners.   
  
This is the second half of the battle scene as promised. Enjoy!  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
Chapter 8: Saving You  
  
(Last Time)   
  
'He still remembers me after all these years. Oh Trowa, I have never   
forgotten you either.'  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
As the last images faded away, Eternal Sailor Moon sank to her knees. The  
one person to whom she had devoted her last two years to was killed. Now   
even to his dying breath, he was remembering her. Sailor Saturn did not know  
who the mysterious guy in the last battle but whoever he was, she knew that   
he had meant a lot to Moon.   
  
"So you see, that last galaxy had provided with such an increase amount  
of energy that I knew it was time for me to take over Earth in this   
dimension. Their starseeds were so pure. One in particular was filled with  
so much love and strength," and Galaxia pointed upwards to the brightest  
starseed in the dome. Moon thought she saw the picture of Trowa but it soon  
disappeared and she knew that the tremour from days before was the destruction  
of Trowa's world. It was his starseed that had given Galaxia so much power.  
  
"Now it is my turn to fight Galaxia." Sailor Saturn was standing tall  
with her Galive clasped in front of her.  
  
"No, Saturn. Don't..."  
  
"I must. I am the Sailor of Death and Reborn. I hold the power in my  
hand to give and take away life. Let me go, Princess..."  
  
Galaxia scoffed at the purple cladded scout but Eternal Sailor Moon   
looked on with a sense of hope but in her heart she knew she must be the one  
to fight Galaxia alone. Sailor Saturn concentrated her powers until a dark  
purplish aura surrounded her. A blast of wind was shot up from underneath  
and the entire foundation trembled. It was at that moment Galaxia learned to  
fear the wrath of Saturn and before she could escape. Sailor Saturn murmured  
words incoherent to others but words that inflicted the awesome attacks from   
the planet Saturn.  
  
This was worst than the attack by the inners earlier but this time she  
felt the same pain as her victims. It was the same sensation of having your  
inside ripped from you. Each piece from Galaxia's armour was broken off  
as the attack increased until she was blasted off and hit the war behind her.  
Saturn fell back and was caught by Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
"You did it, Saturn..."  
  
"No, she..didn't... I will not be defeated so easily." Her armour  
had now been replaced by a black one. She was clutching her sides where  
Saturn's attack had hit. Suddenly Galaxia was surrounded by electricity and  
in her hand produced a sword. The blade was black, filled with evil. With   
that she rushed forward to attack Eternal Sailor Moon but Saturn used her  
glaive to block it. Still Galaxia's blade had cut through Saturn's flesh.   
She was already weak from her attack and she joined the scouts before her  
as her starseed escaped her.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon had no more tears for her only goal was to defeat   
the enemy before her. She released the Imperium Silver Crystal as she began  
to transform to Princess Serenity. Her crystal had changed into a form of  
a sword. Its blade had a dangerous silver gleam in contrast to Galaxia's.  
  
"Finally, you come out a fight after the death of all your friends."  
  
No other words were needed as the two dueled for Earth. One to save it  
and the other to destroy it. Princess Serenity was stronger than before and  
she was driven by the strength of her friends who had sacrificed their lives.  
  
However at that moment, Galaxia knocked Serenity's sword at her reach and  
she was about to deliver the final blow but in a bright flash of light, wings  
appeared behind Serenity's back and she escaped. Galaxia, she too revealed  
her wings as Serenity retrieved her fallen sword. Their battle once again  
resumed but this time in the air. "Why must we fight?"  
  
"I told you I am simply all the evil in this world!"  
  
"By becoming evil yourself? Don't you see you have been corrupted by the  
very thing that you wish to prevent? You are a Sailor Scout and you know   
that we only fight to protect the innocent."  
  
"No, you are wrong. I WAS a Sailor Scout."  
  
"Nevertheless, you still have the heart of a Scout. A part of you still  
believes in the power of love and justice."  
  
"That part of me doesn't exist anymore. Time has taken its toll." With  
that, she shattered Serenity's sword into pieces. Since the sword was that  
of the crystal and Serenity's power, she fell from the sky at an accelerating  
rate.  
  
Time seemed to slow down. Serenity heard the voices of all her friends:  
Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn and finally  
Tuxedo Mask. They gave her their powers and at that point Serenity released  
her starseed and all of the powers were instilled into that yellow crystal.  
It turned into the Imperium Silver Crystal. Serenity grasped the jewel in  
her hand and shouted, "Cosmic Moon Power!"  
  
She continued to flap her wings and she flew towards Galaxia who had  
turned away from the bright glow of the crystal. "I believe in you. There's  
still goodness left in you across time. Find it ..."  
  
Serenity entered Galaxia's mind, and poured her memories into her hoping  
Galaxia would realize the power of friendship, love, and the power of   
goodness even though time has passed. Galaxia saw how Serena became Sailor   
Moon, her encounter with Trowa, how she trained hard for two years, how she  
made friends with each of the scouts and her breakup with Darien and Raye.   
She saw how their friendship lasted and she realized that evil will always   
exist but with it also comes goodness of the heart.  
  
With that, chaos was purged out of Galaxia. The entire spaceship was   
disassembled and Galaxia and Serenity was floating in space. Ironically at  
the exact same spot as where Trowa and his friends fought. Since both   
Galaxia and Serenity were powered by magic, they could breath in space.  
"Thank you, Sailor Moon for believing in me."  
  
"Now would you help me guide all the starseeds back to where they   
belong?"  
  
Galaxia now adorned in a dress of gold and red while Serenity was in her  
dress of gold and white. Serenity had her tier and she called out "Silver  
Moon Therapy Kiss!"  
  
All the starseeds were released and Galaxia smiled once again and began   
to fly away. Serenity was left suspended in space alone, "I did it   
everyone, but now I am so alone."  
  
"But you are never alone, my daughter. Time has proven that again and  
again. Don't you see that even in that darkest moments when you gazed upon  
the moon, I am giving you my strength. Just now, your friends had lent you  
their power to drive chaos out of Galaxia."  
  
Princess Serenity starred at the eyes of her mother, Queen Serenity of  
the Silver Millennium. They had landed on the barren surface of the moon but  
to them it had been replaced to its original splendour. "Even now, they are  
still with you."  
  
Nine starseeds surrounded them and in their place stood all the scouts  
and Tuxedo Mask. They dropped to a curtsey at the Queen and Princess who in  
turned made an identical grimace on their face. Hugs, tears and laughter  
were shared and promises were made to see each other again on Earth. As   
Princess Serenity closed her eyes to hold back her tears, she murmured a  
thank you to her mother and her friends. Her mother had taken that moment  
to leave her daughter alone. Still despite her efforts, one tear escaped   
and landed on moon.  
  
"Don't cry. For two years, I have waited to see you again. The last  
time I saw you, you were in tears. Now after so long, I still see you cry."  
  
Her eyes snapped opened and turned to the source of the voice. The   
brightest starseed stood before her. As she approached to touch it, it   
exploded and in its place stood Trowa Barton.  
  
'Trowa'  
  
'Serena'  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
End of Chapter 8  
Don't kill me please. I have certainly dragged their reunion long enough  
but you have to wait until the next chapter for the ending. r/r and until   
the next chapter peace!! 


	9. Across Time

Title: Across Time  
Author: Eyes_of_Pearl  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. They belong to   
their respective owners.   
  
This is the last chapter of the story, "Across Time". I'll have an author's  
note at the end, so enjoy the rest of the story.  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
Chapter 9: Across Time  
  
(last time)  
  
Her eyes snapped opened and turned to the source of the voice. The   
brightest starseed stood before her. As she approached to touch it, it   
exploded and in its place stood Trowa Barton.  
  
'Trowa'  
  
'Serena'  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~   
(Serena POV)  
  
'I never thought I will see him again after seeing being killed by Galaxia  
liked that. Now here he is, standing there before me, still as handsome as  
ever. I wonder...'  
  
I couldn't wait any longer before I stepped forward and kissed him with   
all the passion and longing poured into that one kiss.  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
(Trowa POV)  
  
'She was so beautiful in that dress of hers, the same one from my   
visions. Now here she is, after fighting such a vigorous battle. I saw  
every part of it though I was in some other form. I can see her strength,  
her everlasting belief of the goodness in people. I wonder...'  
  
I couldn't wait any longer but I guess Serena was thinking of the same  
thing because she stepped forward and kissed me. It didn't take me that  
long to respond. I could feel that two years had taken its toll on her and I  
gently plodded for the entrance to her mouth. She had gladly giving it to  
me. From there, our kiss was brought to another level.  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
(Narrator POV)  
  
Neither of them wanted to stop but the lack of air drew them apart. Their  
foreheads touched and both could feel the other gasping for air. There was   
just a great necessity that they had to feel each other for fear that they  
might be driven apart once more. They kissed a couple more times before  
Serena simply snuggled on Trowa's chest. She could hear the rapid beating  
of his heat and each breath that he drew.  
  
"How can you changed like that?" he asked softly.  
  
"Like what?" she asked.  
  
"To that warrior in that really short dress, to the princess before me  
and still be Serena Tsukino from that rainy day."  
  
Serena had not expected that question and Trowa had to smirked and said  
"Don't try to deny it because I know for a long time."  
  
"Well in order to answer that question, I'll have to show you."  
  
With that, she kissed him one more time but at the same time she touched   
her crystal. Through their kiss, she showed him everything about her from  
the time she was in the Silver Millenium to the 21st century as Sailor Moon  
and her as Serena Tsukino.  
  
When they broke apart, they heard a very cheerful voice. "Trowa, who's   
the babe?"  
  
The couple turned around to see four more starseeds behind them and it  
revealed four guys whom Serena recognized to be the four pilots from before.  
Trowa glared at the one who had spoken but when Serena touched his arm,  
he said, "This is Serena. Serena, these are the guys. The one with the braid is   
Duo Maxwell. The one beside him with the blond hair is Quatre Winner. The   
one with the black hair is Wufei Chang and finally the one with brown hair is   
Heero Yui."  
  
'So this is Serena in Trowa's dreams' thought Quatre before drawing the  
biggest smile at the girl beside his best friend.  
  
"Ah babe, love to chat and all but any idea how we can get out of here?"  
  
"Of course," with that she touched her crystal once more and teleported  
everyone back to Earth.  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Everybody was waiting for them at the park. They had all detransformed  
and was starring at the full moon. They were shocked to find that Serena  
had returned with not one but five guys with one of them holding her hand.  
Introductions were made and while everybody was getting acquainted, Trowa  
led Serena away from the crowd. They walked towards a clearing under the   
moonlight.  
  
"Whenever I looked at the moon, it seems as though she is giving me her  
strength. Now I know that a beautiful Queen was living there watching over  
her daughter."  
  
"Yes, even time has passed between us, mother is always looking after   
me."  
  
"But I have the beautiful Princess Serenity of the Moon in my arms..."  
  
"No, right now, I'm just Serena Tsukino..."  
  
"I love you, Serena. I didn't get to say that the first time I met you.  
No matter who you are, I love you, and my love has lasted across time."  
  
"I love you too, Trowa."  
  
With that, Trowa simply leaned in and brushed his lips across hers. He  
teased her a little before deepening the kiss, a kiss underneath the   
moonlight, a kiss of a love across time.  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
THE END!!  
  
OMG. It has come to an end. *tear* I like to thank everybody who has   
reviewed this series. "Rainy Day Man", "Walk Me Home" and "Across Time".  
I hoped everybody has enjoyed it as much as I have writing it. I have   
certainly dragged it long enough but thank you all for sticking with me to   
the end. Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!  
  
Right now, I am going to concentrate on my other fic "Truly Belong", a   
SM/LOTR crossover and I'm thinking of a new plot for another SM/GW crossover   
so watch out for it. Until later, peace!! 


End file.
